Alice is the new bad girl
by AliceWannabe78
Summary: During Wisdom, Jack breaks it off with Alice. Will being without Jack in Alice's life drive her over the edge? More info inside Rated M for safety reasons and possible Mature parts.
1. Chapter 1

_Creating the scene: During Wisdom, Alice and Jack break up and Alice learns that Leif is her father. What if after Alice never got back with Jack? Daisy is dead and Mae, Peter, Ezra, Jack, Milo, and Bobby live at the main house. Alice can't live there without feeling lonely and decides to stay at Olivia's place with Violet as well. _

"I thought you said this would be 'fun'." I said to Olivia. She somehow convinced me that being down here in the club would help lift my spirits. The club was packed tonight so I just sat on the couch where I had first met Olivia. I had spent most of my time in the spare room next to Violet's in Olivia's loft with my head in the pillows, dying of starvation. This time though Olivia managed to drag me out here. People feeding on the humans around me was making me hungry and the girl strewn across Olivia's lap wasn't helping anything. 'Hard core' clubbing music was blaring from the speakers, adding pressure to my already pounding headache.

"You're just not having any fun because you're not trying." She chastised, drawing her long nails across the girl's neck. "Go dance and have fun." I rolled my eyes and someone slid in the spot next to me. I looked over and a boy that looked a little bit older than me was staring at me intently. I flinched a little and he held out his hand.

"Malcolm." His dark hair covered up most of his face and his brown eyes were barely visible.

I took his hand and could feel his heartbeat on his wrist through the pad of my finger. I swallowed. When was the last time I ate? I couldn't remember...

"Alice." I gestured to myself and my breathing sped when he came in closer.

"Pretty. I was wondering..." He reached his hand to his neck and tapped his jugular vein. "Do be a doll." Is this really how bloodwhores get what they want? I was about to decline harshly but the vampire part of me refused to let the words pass my lips.

_Just...one...time. _

I knocked his hand away from his neck and traced it myself. A primal part of me came over my body and I hopped up on his broad frame, straddling him.

I pushed his body back on the couch and sunk my teeth into the tender part of his neck. His blood coursed through my veins and a seductive heat burned through my body. His blood flooded through me and his erratic heartbeat pounded in my ears. His emotions ran along me, and he felt weak and just plain wonderful. He had set his eyes on me as soon as he had walked in the room and he wanted to be bitten by me. I ignored his emotions though and bit harder. I felt him wrap his arms around me and crush me to him.

His weak arms couldn't restrain me but I let him nonetheless. I made a loud growling sound over his moaning and when I started to feel like I was done, I let go of his neck. I licked the blood off my lips and looked down at him. He slumped against the couch as if he was buried in it. Blood seeped from his neck and I could still smell him in the air. I wasn't hungry anymore and had no desire to go in for more. I settled away from him and bumped into Olivia. I forgot that she was there. Her lips were between a sad smile and a frown.

"Are you alright, Alice?" She asked, staring at Malcolm. I looked back at him and he fell forward onto my lap.

"Perfect." I said, pulling dark hair behind his ear. A weird and dark part of me was compelled to care for him just for a couple minutes more. The only other people I had bitten were Jane and Jack. This wasn't even remotely compared to Jack's blood but it still felt good. Olivia's words came back to me.

_If it's not fresh, it's not food._

I get what she was saying then but now I feel like I'll never go back. Drinking from humans was amazing compared to blood bags.

"Alice?" I looked up to see Milo, Bobby, and Jack staring at me with horror. When did they get in? Bobby was staring wide eyed as Milo walked forward and picked up Malcolm by the collar, setting him to the side.

"You bit him." Bobby stated, dumfounded. Jack was in a rigid stance a little farther away and I refused to look directly in his eyes even though my heart sped up and my body begged to get closer.

"What are you? The narrator?" I slithered forward past them, knocking shoulders with Jack and retreated to the room I had been staying in. I plopped on the lush bed and thought about what I had done. I didn't exactly feel guilty like I thought I should. I loved the tangy, delicious taste of _his_ blood in my mouth as his attraction toward me increased. It wasn't a matter of love but...food. _Just _food. I licked my lips at the memory. That was the only time that I hadn't felt the pain of losing Jack.

_Maybe this is how I'll cope. _I thought as I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up the next day I felt refreshed and surprisingly new. I hopped up from my place on the bed and grabbed some clothes. I had taken a few clothes and necessary essentials from the house and they were strewn across the floor in a mismatched kind of way. I grabbed a plain wife beater and a dark pair of jeans. It took few minutes of deep thought but I finally put on the tight fitting leather jacket that Olivia insisted I have.

My phone flashed on the floor and I scooped it up. 24 missed calls and 8 unread messages. They were all from Milo and honestly, I really didn't feel like talking to him. I threw it back on the bed and headed to the door. I walked out of my room to be greeted by large violet eyes and a hesitant smile. She wore her yoga pants and a tank that was the same color as her eyes, making me blink rapidly.

"Olivia tells me you had a good taste of human last night." Violet taunted. Behind the taunting you could see faint worry lines appear on her face.

"Well, I prefer to be a doer instead of a thinker these days." She blinked harshly as if she hadn't heard me.

"Your voice..." A look of bewilderment crossed her face as she took a hesitant step back.

"What is it?"

My eyes widened as soon as the words left my mouth. The voice that sprung from my vocal cords barely sounded like me. It was more dark and seductive.

I kind of liked it.

"Well that's... different." She commented, her eyes wide and uncertain. She gave me a small smile though and asked:

"So you wanna go down to the club in a little bit?" I looked at the windows in the main room but knew that the sun hadn't quite gone down yet.

"Sure." I said, shrugging. I was a _little_ hungry.

"Awesome sauce." She said, walking into her room again. I trotted over to the main room and sat on one of the plush couches. I must of sat there for a long while when I heard my phone in my room. I sighed, I was bound to talk to him anyway so I ran to my room to answer it.

"Alice, what the hell?" Milo said.

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about! Last night! The guy!"

I swallowed.

"I was hungry." I half-lied. I wasn't _that_ hungry and I could of gotten a bag.

I could practically _feel _him roll his eyes.

"Last I checked you were on a strict blood bag diet."

"You know there isn't always blood bags. You rather I starve?"

He sighed into the phone.

"I guess not. I was just worried I guess."

"Well don't be Milo. I can take care of myself." I ran a hand through my hair and sat down on the bed.

"Yeah I know."

"Well, now that's settled why don't-"

A rustling sound and some mutterings cut me off.

"Hey, sorry Alice, I have to go. I'll talk to you later." He hung up on me.

I was staring at my phone when Violet came out of her room.

"Still up for going down?" She asked. I stood up, a little too excited.

"Of course." Violet had donned a black button up baby doll dress and threw a another black dress at me.

"Found it in your floor." I picked it up and put it on. The dress was tight and had a slash in the side that screamed 'grab me'.

When we made it down to the clubbing area an extremely loud dance song blared from the speakers and Violet led me to the side of the room.

"I think we should eat first." Violet suggested. "You up for a duet or solo act?"

I thought about it and decided it might be a little or rather _way_ too intimate if I drank from the same person with her.

"Solo." I searched the crowd for a willing donor and saw Malcolm looking anxious in the back. He hadn't been bitten today so I made my way over but Violet grabbed my arm. I looked back at her.

"What are-"

"I just want you to know that this is not just about food. It's for fun." She cut me off. "Now go and hunt." I nodded. When I made it over to Malcolm I thought I would be nervous but a part of me that I had kept hidden knew exactly what to say.

"Hey there." He looked over at me frantically but then saw who it was. A slow smile crept across his lips.

"Miss me sweetie?" He said it cunningly but his eyes were vulnerable. I smiled.

"It seems I tend to get a little attached." I purred, moving in closer and pressing my body to his. He swallowed and ran a hand down my back. I smiled and did the most strangest thing. I licked his neck. He moaned and grabbed my arms, if I was human he would have been hurting me.

I sunk my teeth into his neck and drank _again_.

Delicious elixir flowed into my mouth and I swallowed it down in gulps. He felt even more vulnerable but he liked it. He got off on the rush. It wasn't quite as intimate as it would have been if I had kept going. I retracted myself from him and hesitantly licked the blood that seeped from his neck. A slight fuzzy haze was at the edges of my vision and I knew that I had stumbled a bit when I stepped away from him. He fell back on a stool near him and nodded me off. I licked my lips and Violet came over to me. Her eyes were looking everywhere and she smiled at me.

"This is where the fun starts."

She led me over to the crowd to dance.

I immediately started dancing when I came to the dance floor. It was completely different from what I normally did- Hey, people change. I think. A clubbing mix blared from the speakers and I headed onto the middle of the mass of people. I wasn't usually a 'grinding' kind of gal but I was grinding on the most random people and was never NOT being touched. People grabbing my hips, scraping the back of my neck, pressing into me. Violet and I danced together and I didn't particularly mind the attention.

In the middle of the mass Violet grabbed my hand and held it in the air as four or five vampires crowded us, dancing.

In the middle of our hand dance I felt a weird pulling sensation and turned to see Jack standing a little off to the side, watching me. Violet stopped dancing and stood looking with me. The flashing colors illuminated his face and I could see Milo shifting his feet behind him.

Why did they keep showing up?

Hard lines were on his face and my heart ached to go near him, begged for him. I licked my lips and turned back to Violet.

"Do you wanna go back up to Olivia's?" She asked. I was going to say yes. I didn't want to be seen by them any longer than I had to. But why was _I _the one that had to go? _I_ was the one dumped and _I_ had every right to have fun.

"No." I said, giving her a determined gaze. Why should I let him ruin all the fun?


	3. Chapter 3

Violet gave me another look but let me lead her over to the dance floor again. I couldn't help but sneak another glance back at them as we started into another crazy dance. Milo was standing in front of Jack now and he looked like he was debating on making his way over. Jack made eye contact with me and I twisted back around. My heart hammered and ached but I refused to acknowledge it. Violet was watching me carefully as if I would slaughter the whole club and throw myself at him.

I could feel Jack's eyes burning a hole in my back as I twisted into a dance with a scraggly looking male vampire. His apparent 'date', which was human, pouted and stopped dancing. She shifted from side to side as he continued to ignore her. I couldn't help the small smile that formed on my face when he pressed me to him, oblivious to the human girl's attempts at getting attention. I slithered and he watched me go with a forlorn expression. I laughed but it sounded like Violet's, all silvery and helium. She came up next to me.

"What are you trying to do?"

"I don't know what you mean." I cast a coy glance across my shoulder to see Milo and Jack glaring at me. Milo looked a little worried but Jack was just plain pissed. It was a _small_ flame of anger but I wanted it _bigger_. I reached the side of the club where a tall, lean looking guy was watching me. I stared at me headily and studied him, long blonde hair that curled around his ears and brown eyes that promised of nothing but bad intentions. Exactly what I was looking for... He raised an eyebrow at me but met me halfway down the club area.

"Looking for a dance partner?" He asked. I smiled.

"Always."

He took my hand and led me over to the dance floor. He grabbed me by the hips leasurily as I rubbed against his body, all the while keeping an eye on Jack to see his reaction. He looked even more pissed and that more than satisfied me. I turned around and wrapped my arms around the guy's neck. He gave a wicked grin toward Jack and suddenly leaned down toward me and pressed hot lips to mine.

He latched onto me like a leach, grabbing my forearms and I pulled back reflexively, mostly from disgust. He tasted...funky. He gave me a lazy grin and pointed with his chin, the direction where Jack and Milo were standing. I looked behind me and Milo and Olivia (I don't know where she came from.) were holding Jack back, shoving him in the direction of the door. I caught a glimpse of Jack's face one last time before he was completely out.

He looked like someone had stabbed him, he was clutching onto his stomach with one hand and fighting back with the other. I went a little limp in the guy's arms. It _was _my intention to hurt him but I didn't think of how it would affect me. With our bond still intact, I could still very fuzzily connect to his emotions. He was angry, no doubt, but it was harder to pick up on the more heart wrenching feeling.

I couldn't quite latch onto or label the feeling but my body felt ready to break. A trembling started in my chest and I slowly fell to my knees. The weird tasting kiss guy held onto my forearms still and helped hoist me up. I closed my eyes and swallowed.

I felt movement but refused to open my eyes and look around. I was being jostled and poked at. It was really annoying. Soon though, the blaring music faded along with the pain in my head.

***8

"Is she going to be alright?" A deep voice asked near me. I shrank away from the voice and curled into the warmth that was beneath me.

"I'm not sure." A familiar feminine voice asked. Olivia. "Did you get Jack out okay?"

_Jack..._

"Yeah. Her brother took him away." Violet answered close by. A warm, clammy hand touched my forehead.

"She feels okay I suppose," The deep voice said, "But maybe it's emotional. Who's the guy?"

"I don't know if it's safe to tell you" Violet said hesitantly. "I mean, didn't she just meet you. Don't get me wrong I'm glad you helped her and everything..." She trailed off. I sat up with a start. What the...? I opened my eyes and blinked furiously. Oh God. I locked eyes with the funky kisser guy. Please don't tell me HE was the one that carried me up here. I ran a hand through my hair and shifted in my bed.

"Oh Alice," Olivia said, coming to sit by me. "How are you feeling?"

I blinked again and swallowed down the awkwardness from seeing this guy again.

"Umm, I'm fine. A little...fuzzy and..." I trailed off, rubbing the area near my heart. Something felt really wrong. "Something's wrong." I furrowed my brow in confusion. Olivia looked grim.

"I was hoping that wasn't going to happen." She sighed. "What you're feeling right now is Jack's emotions." She placed a hand on my arm. "I called Ezra. He'll be here tomorrow to see how you are."

_To see how I am? _

"Wha-" She put a hand over my mouth and shook her head.

"I'll let Ezra tell you." She turned to the side as if remembering something and looked straight at Mr. Funky Kisses.

"And who pray tell, are _you_ again?"


	4. Chapter 4

_I actually meant to get this in sooner but at least I finished this time. I'd like to thank all of the subscribers for liking my story so far. Sorry if you don't like author's notes and such. -awkward laugh- I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

"It's Algar but call me Al." The stranger said

It was...unsettling the way he said it. All seductive and dangerous. I grimaced and layed back, pulling the quilt all the way around me. Olivia's eyes narrowed.

"You look familiar." She made a face and leaned back toward him. He sighed.

"I'm not surprised you don't remember me, Olivia. It has been awhile since you've seen me." Olivia hopped up hurriedly.

"Oh, I can't believe I forgot! _Algar_!" She lept up and embraced him. Me and Violet shared a look. How did she know him? Violet shifted her feet and came to sit next to me. She gave me a disapproving look, as disapproving as she gets anyway, and yawned. She layed back next to me and made a face when I refused to give her covers. Olivia seemed to notice the awkward tension in the air and just waved off the fact that she knew him.

Okay...?

I looked away from her and at Alan. He was staring at me. No, not staring, _leering_. I flinched as he extended his hand near my face.

"What pretty hair." He wound a strand around his finger and then uncoiled it. I bared my teeth at him and he laughed. "That actually kind of hurt." He stepped away from me and gave Olivia a light tap on the shoulder. "I'll be seeing you then." He walked out of my room and I heard the front door close. Weird... I looked up at Olivia and she was staring after Al distrustfully. I grabbed her arm to make her look at me.

"Olivia, what's going on?"

She gave me a small smile.

"Don't worry about it." I sighed heavily. She was really annoying sometimes. Olivia looked at the door and then back at me.

"Is it true that you...you know...with Algar..." I blushed slightly and looked away from her.

"Had an extremely humiliating kiss where Al drooled all over my face? Yeah, but I'm trying to repress it." I responded evenly. It wasn't a lie either. She laughed and patted my hand on the way out the door. Violet followed behind her and paused just outside the door.

"He's hurting you know."

My heart clenched.

"Who?" I whispered.

"Jack." His name surrounds me. A chant. A memory. A spark. Happiness.

The feeling dies before I get a chance to latch on to it.

"Why should I care?" I snarled.

"You wish that you didn't." She stepped away from the door.

But she was right...I really, really wish I didn't.

The first thing I noticed about Ezra when he came in was how tired he looked. His clothes were in perfect condition as always but his mahogany eyes looked even more worn out and ancient than usual. I was lounging on the couch with Violet when he had burst through the door so Violet and I had jumped out of our skins when he came in.

"Alice." He greeted me fondly. I was surprised. After everything I would think that he would hate me. Like everyone else in that home.

I stood up and smoothed out my shirt.

"H-hey." I swallowed to compose myself a little. "It's great to see you, Ezra."

He smiled and moved to stand next to me.

"The same to you. But I'm guessing you're wondering why I wanted to see you." Okay, straight to business.

"Yeah. Does this have to do with yesterday? When I passed out in the club?"

"Well yes it does." He said grimly,

"Why don't we go for a drive."

"So what you're saying is...since we are 'willingly' being apart, we're hurting more than we would if the bond was completely severed?" I asked. Ezra had tried explaining it the best he could but I was still a little fuzzy. Apparently since Jack broke up with me and I left, the bond that we still share is overwhelming us. Me in particular.

"That's mostly it." He said. We were sitting in Mae's car in front of _their_ house. One I used to call mine. He wanted me to be there when he told Jack for some reason. Like it'd help anything.

"So...how do we fix it? I mean, Jack...he doesn't..." I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"Love you anymore?" Ezra said. I flinched like he'd slapped me. "Because that's not true. There is not a thing called 'loved'. Love doesn't have a past tense. You still love him don't you?"

I swallowed.

"Yes." I whispered softly.

"Then we better go in."


End file.
